The present invention relates to a novel process for producing from any hydrocarbon plant substrate, a natural food product with high nutritional value, rich in flavours, proteins and B vitamins, and having particularly desirable properties, as well as to a novel food product obtained by this process and to an installation for carrying out this process
A process is already known in which a raw plant material containing proteins and glucids is processed to obtain a food composition of high nutritional value, having a high protein content. This process, which is described in Gay U.S. Pat. No. 3 958 015 and which is applied more particularly to soya beans, employs in a first step, the specific action of hydrosolubilizing enzymes on the glucids of the soya bean flour and in a second step, a fermentation of the hydrosolubilized glucids, under the action of yeasts, such fermentation having for its effect to increase the protein content of the composition and a corresponding reduction of the glucid content.